After the early embryonic stages of development and plants and animals, metakaryotic stem cells arise from metamorphoses of embryonic stem cells. They drive the growth and development of organs up to maturity and in animals have been found to persist in a quiescent state “on call” to serve as the stem cells of wound healing. However, disorders such as cancers, vascular diseases, post-surgical restenoses and scleroderma are driven by the abnormal growth and proliferation of this unique cell type known as metakaryotes or metakaryotic stem cells. Given the pervasiveness of these disorders, their immense social and financial costs to society, the dearth of effective treatment for these disorders, and the peculiar biology of metakaryotic stem cells (which, at least in part, is the reason for the ultimate ineffectiveness of existing treatments), a need exists for effective treatments for disorders characterized by excessive metakaryotic stem cell growth and, of greater long term public health importance, to prevent such disorders.